


Reunion

by QueensRadio



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: M/M, Reunion Fic, after everything is done, tyrelliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueensRadio/pseuds/QueensRadio
Summary: Elliot reunites with someone he thought he’d lost
Relationships: Elliot Alderson & Tyrell Wellick, Elliot Alderson/Tyrell Wellick
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	Reunion

Elliot walks up the stairs to his apartment building, making sure the coast is clear. He knows he doesn’t have to hide anymore, but it’s an instinct he still has, and will carry with him forever. He walks inside, and makes his way to his apartment. He freezes though, when he gets to his door. It’s unlocked, and slightly opened, and Elliot’s mind starts to race. Is it not over? Was it all a trick into getting Elliot to think that he won, only to trap him again? He’s about to turn back around and run, maybe try to escape town and hide again, when he hears familiar singing coming from the other side of the door. He furrows his eyebrows, stepping closer to the door. The singing is in a language he doesn’t know, foreign, but sounds so familiar. It takes him back to Christmas Eve, in fact, and it hurts. Losing someone you love is hard, losing someone you never realized you loved until it was too late is harder. 

He slowly reaches for the doorknob, pushing the door open a little bit more. He looks inside, eyes widening when he sees the back of a head he knows all too well sitting at his computer. But it can’t be, Elliot thinks, as much as he wants it to be. 

“T-Tyrell?” Elliot can barely make out the words. 

Tyrell turns around, smiling when he sees Elliot. 

“Bonsior, Elliot,” 

Elliot doesn’t move or say anything, just stands there, taking in what he’s seeing. Last time he saw Tyrell, he was limping into the woods, and Elliot knew he wouldn’t make it. He knows this has to be a dream, a dream he’s had multiple times before, but it isn’t. 

“Elliot,” Tyrell says again, standing up this time. 

“W- what are you doing here? I thought you.. you...” Elliot starts to say, but he’s interrupted.

“I know. I got some help,” Tyrell nods, stepping closer to Elliot. 

“Help?” Elliot furrows his eyebrows. 

Tyrell ignores Elliot’s question. “It’s so good to see you again, Elliot. I was scared.” 

“Of what?” Elliot asks. 

“That whiterose would get you,” Tyrell tells him. 

“She didn’t,” Elliot says. “I stopped her.” 

“You did?” Tyrell’s face lights up.

Elliot nods, looking around the room. He can’t believe this isn’t a dream. That Tyrell is standing right in front of him, alive, talking to him. 

“How?” Tyrell asks.

“I have my ways,” Elliot says. 

Tyrell doesn’t say anything, instead he moves closer to Elliot, pulling him into a hug. Elliot flinches a little, awkwardly standing there, before slowly wrapping an arm around Tyrell. Since his talk with Krista and Vera, he’s been trying to trust people more, but it’s still easier said than done. He doesn’t want his monster to control him, not anymore at least. He’s always been comfortable with Tyrell though, he never knows why, but there’s something about him that Elliot instinctually knows is safe. 

“I’m glad you’re ok,” he hears Tyrell say. 

Elliot wants to say he’s glad Tyrell’s ok, that he’s glad to see him again, but he can’t. He’s never vulnerable, not like this. And he can’t seem to understand why Tyrell likes him so much, how Elliot was so rude to him yet he continues to worry about him, and now they’re standing in Elliot’s room hugging, like the night in the woods never happened. 

Tyrell finally lets go, but doesn’t move away. He smiles at Elliot, and it’s quiet for a moment, until Elliot speaks up. 

“Why do you like me so much?” 

“What do you mean?” Tyrell asks, 

“I was a dick to you since the day we met. Yet, you care about me. Why?” Elliot says. 

Tyrell sighs, looking down at the ground. Elliot knows he’s hiding something, but what is it? 

“I’m sorry about what I said in the woods by the way,” Elliot continues to speak. 

Tyrell looks back up at him, a forced smile on his face this time. “Don’t be.” 

“I... I didn’t,” Elliot starts to say. He sighs, looking anywhere but at Tyrell. “I didn’t mean it.” 

“Then why’d you say it?” Tyrell asks. 

Elliot shrugs. He really doesn’t have an answer for that. “I’m an asshole. Even to people I care about.” He looks back at Tyrell. “Especially to people I care about.” 

Tyrell gives him a sympathetic smile. “Theres something I’ve been wanting to tell you, Elliot.” 

“What is it?” Elliot asks, thinking he knows the answer. He’s been oblivious for so long, but he thinks he’s got it now. 

Tyrell gulps, moving his eyes around the room, before looking back at Elliot. He softly rests his hand on Elliot’s shoulder, caressing it gently with his thumb. 

“I...I love..... I love you, Elliot.”

Elliot’s eyes widen. There’s a knot starting in his stomach, and he’s scared of the reason for it. He’s never heard someone say that to him, and he for sure has never said that to anyone else. Not even Shayla, who he did love, so much, but he could never say it to her. He wishes he did though. Wishes she said it back. He hopes in her last moments she knew he did. 

Then there’s guilt that washes over him, because in Tyrell’s last moments, or what he thought were his last moments, Elliot told him he didn’t give a fuck about him. Told him to stay in the woods alone and die. And that’s exactly what Elliot thought happened. That’d be two people he’s cared about, but never told them, gone. 

“Elliot?” Tyrell’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts. Elliot looks at him. 

“That’s why you wanted to give up,” he finally says. “In the woods, when I told you I didn’t give a fuck about you.” 

Tyrell looks down, not knowing what to say. 

Something comes over Elliot, and he grabs Tyrell’s hand, just like he did in the woods, before Tyrell walked away from him. 

Tyrell looks up at him, confused. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” Elliot says. Tyrell’s expression still doesn’t change, like he’s frozen in place. Elliot lets go of his hand, moving it to his shoulder. He pulls Tyrell into another hug, hoping he gets what Elliot’s trying to say. Tyrell stays put for a second, then hugs back. It’s a little awkward, but it’s what they both need. 

A couple seconds later, he hears a couple sniffles coming from Tyrell. 

“Tyrell..,” Elliot says, letting go of him. He faces Tyrell, who’s trying to hold back tears. 

“I’ve always loved you, Elliot,” 

There’s that word again, that Elliot is so afraid to say. He can’t say it right now, but maybe one day he will. Maybe this time will be different. 

He leans into Tyrell more, nodding at him. Hoping he gets the hint. Tyrell looks at him for a moment, then leans in as well. As soon as Elliot closes his eyes, he feels his lips on Tyrell’s. They’re soft, and warm, and Elliot feels something he hasn’t felt in so long. Tyrell goes for a second kiss, this one shorter, then pulls away. He has a smile on his face, and Elliot can’t help but smile a little either. 

He grabs Tyrell’s hand again. This time, he knows he won’t let go.


End file.
